Sky Green Eyes
by Lavi Black
Summary: E no fim nada mais importaria. Nada mais além da sonhada escuridão. O desejo pelo silêncio seria maior do que tudo. Pois no fim tudo o que mais importava teria se transformado em ruínas.


**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural_ não me pertence. Créditos à Eric Kripke.

**Sky Green Eyes**

_Por que eu fiz isso?_

A energia que envolvia sua alma era calma e agradável. Um calor gostoso se espalhava por seu corpo, tranquilizando-o, envolvendo-o em pura luz e paz. Era uma sensação agradável. E uma ilusão. Pois ele podia sentir a própria alma caindo em pequenos pedaços no chão, como fragmentos de vidro que eram molhados pelo sangue que escorria de seu coração ferido.

_Por que eu disse sim?_

A energia dizia a ele que se acalmasse, que relaxasse e se deixasse levar. Levar para onde? Ele não queria voltar para o inferno e não queria ir para o céu. Queria ficar ali, naquele planeta que era a sua casa, o seu lugar. A energia sussurrava que ele ficaria bem, mas ele sabia que era mentira. Ele não estava e nunca ficaria bem. Tudo aquilo era uma ilusão.

_Ah, é. Por que ele também disse sim._

Sentia-se caindo em um precipício. Não respirava e não tinha nenhum controle sobre seu corpo. Não era ruim, mas também não era bom. Só gostaria que estivesse cego também. O que via diante de si só o machucava mais e mais. Era melhor não ver. Ele já estava no limite. Não aguentaria mais nenhuma dor.

_Michael..._

Que dor poderia ser pior do que a dor de assistir seu próprio irmão te atacando sem que você não possa fazer nada? Ele não poderia ficar impassível. Ele não conseguia evitar chorar ao sentir a mão do irmão a machucá-lo, a derramar seu sangue. Seu próprio sangue, igual ao dele. Ou talvez não mais.

_Me mate, por favor..._

Sentia como se seu corpo estivesse sido esmagado por algo muito pesado. Sua alma estava em pedaços, seu coração sangrava e seu esqueleto era feito de migalhas de ossos. Estava acabado. Pelas mãos do próprio irmão. Queria que aquilo acabasse. Queria morrer logo de uma vez...

_Me mate de uma vez, porra! Não me torture..._

Gritou, chamou pelo irmão. Mas não sabia que seria tão doloroso gritar _Sam!_ e ouvir sua própria voz pronunciar _Lúcifer!_

Aquilo já era demais! Não aguentaria mais!

_Por que, Deus?_

Sabia que havia uma faca ao seu lado. Tentou alcançá-la, mas seu corpo não mais o pertencia. Tentou novamente com todas as suas forças. Sentia a energia que o envolvia tentar detê-lo. Não ligou. Já estava no limite. Estava cansado de anjos, demônios e da porra do Apocalipse!

_Por que nos abandonar? Por que nos deixar lutar sozinhos?_

Contrariando a vontade da energia que dominava seu corpo, conseguiu pegar a faca. Admirou os símbolos enoquianos, nela gravados, por alguns momentos. Aquilo iria acabar de uma vez por todas. Dane-se o mundo! Dane-se os anjos! Dane-se os demônios! Dane-se tudo!

_Senhor, o Senhor ainda ouve nossas preces?_

Saltou para cima do irmão. Desvia de seus ataques, o controle de seu corpo voltando para suas mãos. A energia ainda estava ali e parecia aprovar suas atitudes. Não por muito tempo.

_Se ouve, conceda-me esse pedido._

Com a antiga faca, rasgou o peito do irmão. Sentiu o sangue quente escorrendo e molhando seus dedos, sua mão. Chorou. Chorou e gritou. E a energia gritou consigo.

_Conceda-me o fim dessa dor._

Sentia que a energia ameaçava abandoná-lo. Não podia deixar que ela fizesse isso. Agarrou-se a ela com todas as suas forças. Não a deixaria escapar tão facilmente.

_Por favor, Deus. É a única coisa que lhe peço._

Gritando, afundo a faca em seu próprio peito. A energia gritou, fazendo eco a sua voz. Estava acabando com sua própria vida e com a vida da energia. Do mesmo modo que acabara com a vida do próprio irmão e do irmão da energia.

_Michael..._

Gritava. Chorava. Morria.

A energia gritava. Chorava. Desaparecia.

_Eu morro e você morre..._

Sentia a proximidade da morte. Sentia o frio e o silêncio ante a escuridão. O fim. Finalmente.

_Você me tirou meu irmão._

Não sentia mais nada. Não havia mais dor. Só o silêncio e a escuridão.

_Não lamento sua morte._

Só havia a morte.

_Mas lamento a minha. E a de Sam._

Porque desde o início estava escrito que terminaria assim.

Com a morte de tudo e de todos.

**End**

**Notas da Autora: **

**Explicando para quem não entendeu: Quem narra é o Dean e a energia que o envolve é o Michael. Ele disse sim ao Michael e o Sam disse sim ao Lucífer. Essa seria a luta MichaelxLucífer (DeanxSam) pelo ponto de vista do Dean. As frases em itálico são pensamentos aleatórios do Dean.**

**Qualquer dúvida que tenham, me mandem uma mensagem e eu responderei. ^^**

**Sobre o título: **_**Sky Green Eyes**_** é uma adaptação do título da música que me deu inspiração para fazer essa fic. O nome da música é **_**Sky Blue Eyes**_**. Eu troquei o **_**Blue**_** pelo **_**Green **_**por causa dos olhos verdes do Dean. =)**

**Quem ficar curioso, é uma música muito bonita que faz parte da trilha sonora do game **_**Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**_**. ^^**

**Por favor, deixem reviews! Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas! Lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu! 8D**

**Obrigada**


End file.
